Desperate measures
by LadyTsukiyomi 4everAmuto
Summary: Menma siempre consigue lo que quiere y él quiere a Hinata Hyuuga. Y nadie se torcería su camino, ni siquiera ella. One shot.


Summary: Menma siempre consigue lo que quiere y él quiere a Hinata Hyuuga. Nadie lo impediría.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama xD

* * *

—_Hinata-chan~ Deja de esconderte. _

Hinata cubrió su boca y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, con su chakra desactivado y con los ojos apretados. Kami-sama, ella amaba a Naruto no a este raro chico llamado Menma. Y él insistía en seguirla, en acosarla, _¡en tocarla!_ Y sin dudas, se divertía de su desconcierto, incluso ¡robó su primer beso! Ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo más. _¡No señor! _Por eso ahora estaba camino a la oficina de Lady Tsunade para descargar todos sus miedos y frustraciones contra el extraño tipo, pero no tenía planeado que él se cruzara en su camino y que comenzara con sus acosos.

—_Te encontré. _–susurró él mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, girándola y enviándole una sonrisa torcida.

Ella soltó un nervioso 'eeep' antes de luchar para zafarse del agarre de Menma quien rió oscuramente mientras rozaba su nariz contra su cuello y luego lo lamía sin importarle sus chillidos nerviosos y ultrajados. Hinata sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero eso no le impidió seguir golpeando los hombros del chico para tratar de hacerle entender que no quería esto.

No quería sus magnéticos besos.

No quería sus caricias robadas.

No quería oír sus incitantes palabras.

No quería a _Menma_. Quería a _Naruto_.

Pero uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y Hinata comenzaba a creer que esta era una patada más de Kami-sama quien parecía odiarla profundamente. Cuando Menma succionó la piel de su cuello y luego lamió lentamente la parte que pulsaba, sintió un mareo, él alzó su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, demasiado malvado para su tranquilidad.

—_Eso_ es para que todos sepan que eres mía, Hinata –susurró él mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella, aplastándola sin contemplaciones contra la pared, su lengua se deslizó por sus labios y ella chilló nerviosa mientras sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla y su mente iba a la deriva. Se perdió la sonrisita divertida del chico quien la cargó sin mucho esfuerzo sobre su hombro.

— ¡Menma!

—Ey, Naruto. –murmuró Menma distraído por la chica.

— ¿Eeeh? ¡¿Esa es Hinata-chan?! –preguntó Naruto ladeando su cabeza y parpadeando con confusión, Menma tomó a la chica en sus brazos al estilo novia.- ¿Por qué se desmayó esta vez?

—Porque la besé –dijo Menma fríamente, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del callejón con la chica desmayada con indiferencia, Naruto chilló algo horrorizado y corrió para alcanzarlo.

— ¿La besaste? ¿A Hinata? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto de forma frenética, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Porque es divertido –respondió Menma con calma, una sonrisa zorruna apoderándose de sus labios.- ¿Dónde coño vive? Ella nunca me dejó ir a su casa porque Neji nos podía espiar…

— ¡Iugh! Escucha, Menma, como debes notar, las cosas en este mundo son muy distintas a las del tuyo, no puedes ir besando a Hinata como si nada, ella no tiene nada que ver con la Hinata que tú conociste. –dijo Naruto ceñudo, Menma alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada mientras el rubio seguía dando su discurso:- Además, tienes que comportarte si quieres que Oba-chan no te eche a patadas del pueblo.

—Mira, Naruto, tienen que meterse algo en la cabeza: Hinata es _**mía**_. En mi mundo, en este mundo y en todos los malditos lugares. Es mía. Mi mujer. Mi compañera. Y si quiero besarla, lo haré; si quiero follarla, me hundiré en su hermoso coñito y nadie lo impedirá. –espetó Menma con brusquedad, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, Naruto se colocó rojo y lo miró boquiabierto pero el chico simplemente bostezó.- ¿Vienes o no?

—S-si.

Menma caminó satisfecho al lado del horrorizado Naruto. Al menos parecía haber entendido por las buenas lo que el pelinegro acaba de decir, quizás tendría que decirle lo mismo a el chico perro _(que por cierto, lo prefería de perro que de gato)_ para que dejara de acechar a Hinata. Sonrió, este mundo sin duda era muy, muy divertido. Si llegaba a volver a su mundo tendría que agradecerle a su madre por empujarlo tras el estúpido de Naruto. Clavó sus ojos en Hinata y sonrió al notar como ella se estremecía y se acurrucaba más cerca, balbuceando algo incomprensible.

Pronto ella se entregaría de forma consensual a él.

Menma sonrió oscuramente a la chica desmayada, preguntándose que haría la otra Hinata llegando a la rápida deducción que ya estaría entre sus piernas, chasqueó su lengua siempre era entretenido tirarse a Hinata… pero ahora… ahora… parecía todo mucho más real. Mucho más entretenido. Seducirla, cazarla, era una experiencia nueva y lo estaba volviendo loco. Loco por más.

—Aquí estamos. –dijo Naruto cambiando de peso de un pie a otro, visiblemente incomodo, Menma lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a interrumpir sus pensamientos, empujó la puerta y entró de forma aireada, ignorando los murmullos sorprendidos de los Hyuuga. Neji no tardó en aparecer arrancando de forma violenta a la chica de entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué hace usted con Hinata-sama? –preguntó con frialdad. Naruto se interpuso entre ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ey, tranquilos. Uhm… Menma encontró a Hinata desmayada.

—Gracias por traerla yo me encargo de ahora en adelante –espetó Neji girándose y caminando hacia el recinto principal.

Menma abrió su boca para decirle que mantuviese sus manos lejos de Hinata, pero Naruto lo sostuvo del brazo y negó gruñendo que si no se comportaba iba a terminar entregándolo a Tsunade. No es que le tuviera miedo a la mujer pero eso retrasaría aun más lo inevitable.

Y él realmente deseaba a Hinata.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se alejó tranquilamente. Paciencia. Debía tener paciencia. Sonrió de lado, por suerte él tenía paciencia en exceso.

— ¡Menma! ¡Vamos por ramen!

Menma puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró una vez más a Naruto quien se dedicó a darle las razones por las cuales debería amar al ramen, se desconectó con rapidez del estúpido parloteo del rubio y se dedicó a planear su próximo encuentro con Hinata.


End file.
